You don't know how Bakura I feel
by Ryou-Ran
Summary: The title may make you think it's a humor story, but it's not -absolutely not. This is the story about Yami Bakura's life, about how he became evil and about the scar on the right side on the face of Touzokuou Bakura-Sama...
1. Default Chapter

My second fic! It's about Yami Bakura's life... partly. About why he became evil and about his youth. I don't know how many chapters it is going to have. Yeah, the title may seem a little weird, heh? Well: "Bakura" is a Japanese Kanji with many meanings. In this context the word means "lonely", or "deserted".  
  
Yami Bakura: Good, who's going to die? You killed me off in the last fic, are you going to do it again?  
  
Ryou-Ran: I don't think so. I mean: for killing you I'll need to kill Ryou. And when I kill Ryou, Murai-Sakura will never look at me again. Which is quite impossible, since we live about 200 kilometers away from each other.  
  
Ryou: (looks up at the sky) Thank you...  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm not feeling so well... you are going to write about my past?  
  
Ryou-Ran: Yes! (big smile)  
  
Yami Bakura: --"Fine.  
  
Ryou: Here's the disclaimer: Ryou-Ran does not own any Yug-Gi-Oh! characters and her father deleted most of her Yu-Gi-Oh!-tapes on purpose.  
  
Yami Bakura: (eagerly) Do you want me to send him to the Shadow Realm?  
  
Ryou-Ran: NO! I'm going to start the fic right now.  
  
You don't know how Bakura I feel  
  
Ryou slid down the wall of his soul room and slumped to the floor. Yami Bakura loomed over him. He had slapped Ryou in the face with all his might. "Stop, please... you are hurting me..."Ryou begged. Yami Bakura grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him from the floor. "I hurt you?"he hissed. "You don't know real pain, my boy." He dropped Ryou like a bag of potatos. Ryou landed on his rear end and crawled away from him. He looked up at Yami Bakura and saw the evil Yami had a strange expression on his face. It was almost like he was sad.  
  
"I want to show you something."Yami Bakura said and pulled Ryou's wrist. He dragged Ryou out of his soul room. They found themselves inside a small corridor. There was a small door on one side, the door of Ryou's soul room and a big portal on the other side that led to Yami Bakura's soul room. Yami Bakura released Ryou's wrist and opened the door. "Enter."he said. Ryou entered and stepped into a heavy darkness. The ground was grey and covered with rocks. The room appeared not to have any walls or a ceiling. The sky was black and there were no stars. Red and purple clouds drifted in the sky. Once in a while a red flash of lightning would light up Ryou's and Yami Bakura's surroundings. "Welcome into my soul room."Yami Bakura said. Ryou gazed at the sky in amazement. "But this is..."he began. Yami Bakura chuckled. "Yeees! This is the Shadow Realm! The Shadow Realm is my soul room!"he almost panted. A bolt of lightning crashed down and hit the ground as he laughed. It colored his hair blood-red. Ryou trembled. He did not know why his Yami had brought him here. He had said he wanted to show him something. But what would he want to show his host?  
  
"Take a seat, Yadonushi."Yami Bakura said. A big rock suddenly emerged and made Ryou trip. He fell and landed on his behind on the rock. "Comfortable?"Yami Bakura asked as the cold rock made Ryou shiver. "You'll have to stay on that rock for a while. There's a lot I want to show you." He drew a circle in the air with his hands. It formed some kind of window. Ryou could see blue sky and golden sand in it. He could hear a few children laugh. "This is the window that leads to my memories, Bakura."Yami Bakura said. "I am going to show you real pain. Look at the window."  
  
A few boys were playing in the sand. Two of them were sitting on the ground and had formed somekind of gate with their hands. A third boy tried to jump between the hands, while the sitting boys tried to grab him. A fourth boy was standing behind him, waiting for his turn. They all had a copper- colored skin. Three of the boys had brown eyes and pitch-black hair. One boy had white hair and purple eyes. His eyes were big and friendly. He hopped up and down, eager to try too. His real name was Bakura. Nobody knew where that name came from. His parents had told him the name had come to them in a dream. Nobody called him Bakura, however. Because of his white hair that would shine a mystical blue color when the moon was shining on it everybody called him Moonlight. "Let me try! I wanna try too!"Moonlight cried. The other boys held up their hands. "Come on, Moonlight! Show us what you can do!"the boy who had already jumped cheerfully shouted. Moonlight walked a few feet back, began to run and jumped through the gate, evading the hands of his friends. He landed on his backside on the floor and laughed.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to tremble. Moonlight and the other boys looked up and saw a big cloud of dust coming. When it came closer they saw it was a big army of soldiers. The four boys leapt up and rushed into the village screaming of fear. The residents came out of theri houses and saw the soldiers coming. Moonlight felt someone grab him by the arm. It was his mother. She pulled him in. "Quickly! Hide in here!"she cried and more or less stuffed him into a big jar. She grabbed a short sword and followed Moonlight's father outside. All around him Moonlight could hear people scream. He peeked over the edge of the jar and saw his parents fighting the soldiers. He saw how his friend Harim was thrown out of his house and was stepped upon by a horse. He saw an arrow hit his father in the chest. He saw how girls were being raped by the soldiers. His mother had gone totally mad and rushed over to the soldiers with the blooded sword in her hand. She killed one and chopped the hand of a second off, but a third soldier gave her a blow to the head and raped her right in front of Moonlight's eyes. Moonlights mother cried. When the soldier was done he slipped her throat, letting her slowly bleed to death. Moonlight pushed his fists in his eyes and tried very hard not to cry out loud.  
  
Finally the soldiers had killed all of the adults living in the village and had gathered a small group of children that had not been killed. Moonlight was still inside the jar, but one soldier entered his house, to see if there was anything valuable in there. He found some neclaces and jewels and stuffed them in a bag. He also saw something white stick out of the jar. He kicked the jar. It fell and broke. One of the pieces hit Moonlights face and made a cut that covered his eye and his right cheek. Moonlight cringed on the floor and held his hurt face. "What do we have here?"the soldier asked, having never seen a boy with white hair before. He grabbed him by the neck and carried him outside. Blood ran down Moonlight's face and neck. The soldier threw the little boy to the floor on the place were the other children that had been captured were standing. The children helped Moonlight get up. Moonlight still pushed his hand against his face and had stopped crying. The look he gave the soldiers was one of pure hatred. The soldiers surrounded the helpless children, stabbing at them with their swords and spears to bully them. They all had the symbol of the reigning Pharaoh on their shields. One of them poked Moonlight in the side with a stick. Moonlight grabbed the stick, and though he was little, broke it in two. The soldier pulled his sword, but his leader stopped him. "Such a strong boy would make a good slave, don't you think?"he whispered. The soldier nodded. "I think we can get quite a lot of money when we sell him to a rich family."the leader continued. He looked at Moonlights strong arms. Moonlight had overheard their conversation and began thrashing around. "I don't want to be a slave! Mommy! Daddy! Help!"he screamed. Two soldiers grabbed him by the arms and dragged him away. Moonlight kept fighting and bit one in the arm. "Noo! Let go of me! I don't want to! Mommy! Somebody!"he cried. One of the soldiers raised a stick. Moonlight felt a powerfull blow on the back of his head and numbed. Blood stained his hair pink.  
  
Ryou had looked at everything that had happened more than five-thousand years ago with open mouth and eyes watering. Yami Bakura had watched it too with an indifferent expression on his cold face. "See, Bakura? That's what I call real pain."he said. Ryou slapped his hands in front of his face. "Stop it..."he groaned. "I don't want to see more..." Yami Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrists and roughly pulled his hands away. "Oh, but you will see more. I haven't shown you everything, Omote."he whispered. He grinned, but his eyes had a dead look in them. Ryou wanted to get up and run away, but he was stuck. He somehow could not get up from the rock. Yami Bakura walked over to the soul-window again, still showing the image of the little Moonlight lying on his stomach, blood coloring his white hair.  
  
There, the first chapter of my second story. Oh my god... between 3.30 pm and 4.30 pm I'll find out if I have passed the Final Examinations or failed. They will call me if I have failed, but they will _not _call me if I have passed. I hope they will _not_ call... my parents have hung out the Dutch flag already and if I pass my bag will be attached to that flag too. (very old Dutch tradition) So I hope very much my bag will hang there tonight. And I also hope it will not start to rain, because my bag will then be ruined.  
  
Ryou: Snib... why are you doing this to me?  
  
Ryou-Ran: Come on... have you ever seen a Ryou-story without Ryou- suffering? And the good news is: You are not going to die.  
  
Moonlight: Oh, fine, where did I end up now?  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey, that's a little me! Funny.  
  
Moonlight: I don't want to be here! (kicks Yami Bakura's leg)  
  
Yami Bakura: OW OW! HERE, YOU PEST! I'LL KILL YOU! (chases Moonlight around the room)  
  
Ryou-Ran: Don't kill him, Yami Bakura. Don't forget he's a younger you. If you kill him...  
  
Yami Bakura: ... then I'll kill myself. Right. Then I guess I'll just go after Ryou.  
  
Ryou: AAAAAH! (jumps right through the ceiling)  
  
Ryou-Ran:OO" They say scared cats can make weird leaps. Thank you, Yami Bakura. You owe me a new ceiling. A **Ryou-proof** one.  
  
I hope I can update soon, but if I fail I guess I'll not be allowed to be behind the computer for a looooooong time. Please review. Oh, Murai: "Yu-Gi- Oh!, king of games?" 


	2. Bakura: Japanese Meaning: vague, lonely,...

Here's the second chapter. I enjoyed writing the first one, I hope you liked it. I still find it a bummer they only show fourty episodes of Yu-Gi- Oh! in the Netherlands and the show may even be banned because of the cards... young children start fights over cards and they begin stealing. The adults attribute that to the show. I hope Fox Kids will continue broadcasting YGO, though I stopped watching it a while ago. They always show the BattleCity-tournament and that gets boring when you've seen all the episodes about THIRTEEN TIMES!  
  
Ryou: Ssh, sssh, breathe slowly, Ryou-Ran, think pleasant thoughts...  
  
Ryou-Ran: I'm going to nuke the Fox Kids-building! (evil and insane grin)  
  
Ryou: --"That's not what I would exactly call "pleasant".  
  
Yami Bakura: Nuke? What kind of animal is that?  
  
Ryou-Ran: A nuke is a device that is able to destroy thousands of people in one single blow. It radiates... uh...  
  
Ryou: Radiation.  
  
Ryou-Ran: Yes! It radiats radiatio... this isn't going to help me much. Ryou, why don't you let him take a peek into your memory?  
  
Ryou: Okay. (opens a box with "memory" written on it) Look at this, Yami.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ooh, now I understand... That's some nice mushroom!  
  
Ryou & Ryou-Ran: --"  
  
Ryou-Ran: Let's start the fic, right? Here comes the disclaimer.  
  
-Silence-  
  
Ryou: ?  
  
Yami Bakura: Ghihihihiiiiiiiiihihihi!  
  
Ryou-Ran: I said: Here comes the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: (runs inside) Sorry I'm late, but I had to disclaim another story. Ahem: Ryou-Ran does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (checks watch) I've got to go! Another story to disclaim! (runs off)  
  
"Bakura": (Japanese) meaning: vague, lonely, obscure, deserted, good, pleasing, skilled  
  
Yami Bakura reached out and touched the window with his fingertips. The image of the unconscious Moonlight faded, now being replaced by one of a boy that looked a little older than Moonlight. He appeared to be about twelve years old. A scar ran down his cheek.  
  
Ryou desperatly tried to get up, but it seemed like his pants were attached to the rock with glue or something. "You cannot get up, Yadonushi."Yami Bakura said. "This is my turf. You will be able to get up whenever I decide it is the time. And that's not now." Ryou stopped struggling and sighed. He looked at his hands that were folded in his lap. Suddenly Yami Bakura grabbed his chin and lifted his head up. "I tell you to watch."he coldly whispered. Ryou looked away. Yami Bakura released him and walked over to the soul window again. "I was sold to a rich family. They let me do all kind of dirty jobs and things. I did not get paid."he said. He smiled bitterly. "Slaves never did." He touched the soul window again. Ryou gave a shuddering breath.  
  
Moonlight was sold to a rich family four years ago. They treated him badly and did not give him much food. They wore pretty clothes, made out of expensive fabrics, while Moonlight was only clad in a ragged grey skirt. They did not call him Moonlight. They called him by his first name. (so will I, from now on) Bakura was washing the clothes of the eight year old son of the family. It was hot. Sweat ran donw his face. Bakura squeezed the water out of the clothes and put them in a basket. He lifted the basket up and wanted to bring it inside. "Bakuraaa!"a voice suddenly shouted. Bakura recognised the voice as that of his master. He spun on his heels and ran into the direction from where the voice had come from.  
  
The eight year old boy saw him coming. He picked up one of his wooden toys and quickly shoved it right in front of Bakura's feet. Bakura stepped on it and fell. His head hit the floor with quite a smash. It took him quite a while to remember where he was and what had happened. He saw all the clothes had fallen out of the basket he had dropped and were spread across the floor. The toy he had stepped on was broken. The boy gave him an evil grin and then began to scream his lungs out of his body. "Maaaaaaa! Bakura broke my toy!"he cried, meanwhile leering at Bakura. Bakura was stunned. He had not done anything. The boy had caused him to step on that toy and break it. The mother of the boy ran over to them. She picked the boy, who was crying false tears, up and looked at the broken toy, the clothes that had gotten dirty again and at Bakura, who was trying to get up from the floor. She gave him a kick in the side. Bakura gasped and fell down again. "Idiot! You broke that toy on purpose, haven't you?!"she yelled. "Your dirty tricks make me sick!" Bakura lifted his head up. "It wasn't my fault, my lady! The young master... he made me fall over it!"he begged. His voice had started breaking. It sounded hoars. The mother boiled over. "You dare to blame my son?"she squawed. "You dare to blame my innocent, perfect son?! You pathetic little culprit! You'll get punished for this!" Bakura's jaw fell. "No, my lady, please..."he pleaded, but the woman opened up a chest and took a whip out. Bakura tried to crawl away from her, but the whip came down on his back with a terrifying "Swaack!" Bakura cried out in pain and fear. His back seemed to burn. Ten hits later he was flat on his stomach, blood running down his back, tears wettening his face. Every time he breathed out a faint groan came from his mouth. Screams were a normal thing to be heard in the house were Bakura lived. Every day every member of the family found some way to punish him. They had already killed a few slaves before. But Bakura was a survivor. No matter how much they would beat him, or how many wounds he had, he would always heal completely. The wounds didn't even leave scars. The only scar he had was the one his right cheek.  
  
But the mental damage done to him could not be healed. Every time the whip came down onto his back, or a fist collided with his face the light inside him would get weaker and the darkness would grow. His face, that was round at first, grew bony. His eyes that used to be big and warm grew narrow. The blueish purple color they used to have turned into a somber purple grey as he grew older. His chest became thick and muscular.  
  
At age sixteen the residents of the house had become somewhat afraid of Bakura. He had grown big and strong. His hair brushed over his shoulders. It was sparkling white. He looked like he could pick up the father with one hand and break him. The parents found stupid excuses to punish him and that way, break him. But Bakura could not be broken any more. The inside him had died long ago. Moonlight was dead. Bakura was born.  
  
One day the master found the stupidest excuse for punishing him Bakura had ever heard. "Bakura!"the man screamed. "Your hair blinds me!" Bakura looked at him flabbergasted and then broke into laughter. The man turned completely red and grabbed the whip. He made Bakura sit on hands and knees and hit him on the back with the whip. Bakura's laughter turned into a reedy scream, voice similair to Ryou's. But when the man retreated the whip the slave began to laugh again, a high, hysterical laugh. The master was scared. "Stop it!"he cried, hitting Bakura over and over again. "I am your master! I tell you to stop laughing!" Laughter turned into screams, screams turned into laughter. The blood ran down Bakura's chest and back and soaked the floor. The mother came in. She saw the father hit Bakura and the blood that formed a pool in which he was standing. She heard Bakura laugh and scream, every time the whip hit his tormented back. Bakura's eyes were wide open, irisses small, red veins running through the white parts. He had a cold, fiendish look in them.  
  
The man hit him one last time with all his might. The whip broke. Bakura screamed again, a long, high scream without end. Blood came from his mouth and ran down his chin. Then he fell with his face in the blood, eyes turning away and slowly closing. The father looked down at him, a piece of the broken whip still in his hands, standing with his feet in Bakura's warm blood. The mother was absolutely horrified and ran away. The master knelt down besides Bakura and turned him to his back. Bakura moaned when his shredded back hit the ground. The man looked at him and decided his slave would not live. He ordered the slave of the neighbours to carry him to the small room in which Bakura lived. He did not treat Bakura's wounds, he did not even cover them. He was convinced the slave would blow out his last breath that night.  
  
But late at night the moon glowed brightly. Her rays fell on Bakura's back. The wounds healed. Bakura stirred and woke up. He felt fresh energy run through his veins. He rose to his feet and stretched his back. He left his room and the house of his "owners". He looked back at it and took deep breath. Freedom filled his lungs and his heart.  
  
Yami Bakura contently looked at the soul window. Ryou trembled, but had not been able to look away. The Shadow Realm controlled his body. He had been forced to look at Bakura being tortured. Tears ran down his cheeks like waterfall. Yami Bakura touched Ryou's cheek and licked the salt water from his finger. "Too bad, Bakura. It isn't over yet."he said. Ryou gave a trembling sigh and braced himself.

* * *

There. This chapter was pretty sick, wasn't it? I liked writing it and I hope you liked reading it.  
  
Yami Bakura: AAAARGH! HELP! WOLF, DOG... RABIES, WHATEVER! (is been chased around the room by Hikari Lunar with Moonlight sitting on her back)  
  
Moonlight: Wheeeee! Faster! (is having lots of fun)  
  
Bakura: Hm.  
  
Ryou-Ran: I think someone got infected with the Kai-virus.  
  
Yami Bakura: RYOU! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!  
  
Ryou: Okay. (holds out a dog-coockie)Here, doggie, doggie!  
  
Wolf: (throws Moonlight off, eats coockie, goes after Yami Bakura again)  
  
Ryou: (shrugs) Well, it was worth a try.  
  
Moonlight: I want to play.  
  
Bakura: Quiet. You're dead.  
  
Moonlight: Oh, yeah. (flies to the other side of the planet, where the moon is shining)  
  
Yami Bakura: WILL NOBODY HELP ME?!  
  
Bakura: No. (subtle, oh so subtle)  
  
Yami Bakura: (receives bite in the behind, jumps right through the ceiling) AAAAaaaaAAH!  
  
Ryou & Ryou-Ran: OO  
  
Wolf: (slips, falls right into a big hole in front of the door)  
  
Ryou: Marik's hole! He forgot to close it!  
  
Bakura: Ggggghhhhahhahhaaa! (tries not to laugh)  
  
Ryou-Ran: Wait, didn't Murai-Sakura give us a Ryou-proof ceiling?  
  
Ryou: Yes, it's Ryou-proof, but not Yami Bakura-proof.  
  
From above: It surely isn't!  
  
Ryou-Ran: Okay, now we've got a hole-proof floor and a Ryou-proof ceiling. Perhaps we should also get a taking-care-of-Yami-not-constantly-running- into-walls-because-he-thinks-he-can-walk-right-through-them-though-only- Shaadi-can-do-that-trick-wall.  
  
Ryou: OO"  
  
Bakura: --  
  
Hey, guess what! I did my Prelimn a while ago... and I passed! I'm so glad! Right now my bag is hanging outside, together with the Dutch "driekleur". "Driekleur" means "three colors". That's how the Dutch flag is called, because it has three thick stripes on it, the highest one red, then a white one and the lowest one is blue. We also call the thing "rood-wit-blauw". (red-white-blue) It's an old tradition that people who have passed hang the Dutch flag and their schoolbag outside. There are lots of flags and bags hanging outside.  
  
Murai, you're back! You don't know how lonely I was getting! You're the only one of my friends able to mail every day. Anyway, I am _so_ glad you're back.

Say, to the reviewer whose name was censored... Do you've got such a terrible nickname or is your nickname Name Censored? (I can't imagine that) Thanks a lot for your review!  
  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
  
Well, please review, of course. Arigato!


	3. Touzokuou BakuraSama

Thanks for them reviews, my dearest friends, slime slime slime... There are two fics I would like you to check out, first of all this It's a fic about Bakura's life, just like mine, written by Ladythief15. It's called "A Thieves Tale". And there's another written by Murai-Sakura. It's called "A cold desert". The three of us have a completely different view on the life of Bakura, it's fun to check out.  
  
Ryou: (nervously strokes a big wolf sleeping on his feet)  
  
Bakura: So sweet... Argh!  
  
Yami Bakura: (falls out of the Ryou-proof ceiling, on the hole-proof floor) BANG! Ah, it really is hole-proof.  
  
Ryou-Ran: Yes, but how do we find out if Murai's Ryou-proof ceiling really is Ryou-proof?  
  
Yami Bakura: This way. (sticks two fingers under Ryou's ribs)  
  
Ryou: AAAAIIIEEEEOOOOUUUU! (flies up from the chair, bangs his head against the ceiling in a terrible way and bounces back to the hole-proof floor)  
  
Ryou-Ran: --"So it is Ryou-proof.  
  
Yami Bakura: Confirmed. (big smile)  
  
Ryou: (keeps bouncing) Help! (bang) could (crack!) some (flunk) one (smash!) please (boom!) help (Break!) me? (dink)  
  
Bakura: (goes insane) WHOHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ryou-Ran: I'll help you, Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Please (slam) hurry (bong) up! (shloom)  
  
Ryou-Ran: (opens a box that says "Ryou-Magnet") There.  
  
Ryou: (is sucked into the box) Whoa!  
  
Yami Bakura: (looks at insane Bakura) Geeeeezzz.....  
  
Bakura: MWHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-breathe-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami Bakura: This is SO annoying! (sends Bakura to Shadow Realm)  
  
Ryou-Ran: What have you done? I need him for the fic! Get him back!  
  
Yami Bakura: No. (pouts) He gives me a head-ache.  
  
Ryou-Ran: Orrrr.... (brings out magical Pen and Eraser)  
  
Yami Bakura: No pink tutu! I'll bring him back right now!  
  
Bakura: Heh, I was just having so much fun with that guy with that undead face... (mutters)  
  
Yami Bakura: See? He did not even want to be brought back!  
  
Ryou-Ran: Wait... undead face? Bonz? What have you done to Bonz, Yami Bakura?  
  
Yami Bakura: Nothing... just played a bit, that's all.  
  
Ryou-Ran: I don't want to know... why don't we start the fic?  
  
Ryou: Fine. (climbs out of Ryou-magnet box) More pain for me to witness.  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey, I'm the one who has suffered it, you know!  
  
Bakura: And I'm still suffering it! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I broke a nail!  
  
Ryou: --"  
  
Disclaimer: Ryou-Ran doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Ryou-Ran: Okay, let's start. Light, camera, action!  
  
Touzokuou Bakura-Sama  
  
"Aw, come on, Bakura, this is pathetic!"Yami Bakura snorted as he saw Ryou's panicked face. "You don't feel it. What are you crying for?" Ryou looked at him. "I can't s-s-stand to see other people suffer. That's w-w- what we call 'compassion'."he stammered. Yami Bakura folded his thin arms and threw a lock over his shoulder with a quick motion of his head. "Compassion. Such a weak emotion."he said. "Compassion weakens you. Do you know how many soldiers have died on the battlefield because they had felt compassion for the enemies? Compassion isn't good for anything." Ryou balled his fists. "It's good for lots of things! It makes people love you..."he began, but an angry snort from Yami Bakura cut him off. "Friends! Mortals need friends! But I... I am different! I'm a Yami. I'm invincible! I-do-not-need-friends!"he spat. Ryou winced as the poisonous saliva of his Yami hit his cheeks and made them burn. Yami Bakura turned around and went over to the soul window. "Ready for more, Yadonushi?"he asked fiendishly. His hair stuck up more than ever. His teeth had become fangs. He wiped with his hand over the soul window. The image of Bakura standing in the light of the moon vanished. It was replaced by one of him sitting behind a dried out bush, hiding for something. Ryou dug his fingernails in is legs. He could not move his head or his eyes. He was forced to look at what Yami Bakura showed on the soul window.  
  
Bakura was hiding behind the bush. The thing was that everybody knew him and that he could easily be recognised as the slave Bakura because of his white hair. But not a single one of those white hairs did even consider painting it. The white hair was Bakura's identity, together with the scar on his cheek. He was almost proud of it.  
  
In order to stay alive he had to steal. He used to do that when he was still a slave. His masters gave him so little food that he had been forced to steal from the kitchen. They had gotten him just once, because he had accidentally stepped on the tail of their cat who immediately ran into a jar that broke. And he got punished for breaking the jar and stepping on the cat, not for having stolen something. He had quickly hidden the food he had stolen.  
  
So Bakura was an experienced thief. A merciless one. As soon as someone saw him stealing he would take care of that person not telling anyone. He would threaten him or her so badly that he or she would completely lose the guts to tell somebody about the theft.  
  
Bakura was content. He had stolen enough to stay alive and lived inside a hidden cave outside the village. People were always trying to get him, but he was like an eel, he always managed to slip away. Bakura was sitting by the fire in his cave and giggled. He thought he should get a title of some kind. "Touzokuou Bakura-Sama."he said out loud. "Thief King Bakura." He did not know what kind of language it was or why he could understand it. But he liked the name very much.  
  
But one day a man had been prepared. He had seen a boy with white hair hanging around the trees and had taken precautions. And he was right. Touzokuou had gotten cocky. He did not only steal at night any more, but went to rob people in bright daylight too. He took the bad decision to pick the house of this man for stealing. He had seen a precious jewel and absolutely wanted it. So he sneaked in. And the next moment the man turned a big bucket full of boiling oil upside down. It splattered on Touzokuou's back, burning his skin. Touzokuou screamed in pain. The hot oil burned his skin away and charred his ribs.  
  
His scream had alerted the people on the streets. They were all horrified when they saw a white-haired young man rushing out of the house, screaming out, back and chest burned horribly. The sickening scent of burning flesh flew past them as he ran away to the North. He left a trail of oil and bloodplasma behind. The man exitted the house with a big grin on his face. "That was Touzokuou Bakura-Sama."he said. "He tried to rob my house. He'll never survive the wounds I inflicted on him." The people around him began to cheer. They thought they were finally freed from Thief King Bakura.  
  
Touzokuou slowly dragged himself around the village. His cave was on the West side. He had deliberately ran to the North. Walking became harder and every step hurt him. A strange, yellow fluid kept streaming from the wounds. He saw the small river in front of his cave and let himself fall into the cold water. It eased the pain a little. He closed his eyes and let a pained sigh escaped his mouth. Then he scrambled up again. His back began to burn again, but he knew he just had to get into the cave, so he could not be seen.  
  
Late at night he woke up from a semi-conscious state. He saw it was dark outside and knew he had to go out. The power of darkness did not reach him inside the cave. He had to go outside for that. He tried to get up, but could not stay on his feet. He decided to crawl outside. The moonlight lit the broken boy and his surroundings. His back was lit as well. Touzokuou fell with his nose into the sand. His breath came in raw gasps. He still felt the pain. It took time for his back to heal, but after about fifteen minutes he did not even feel the slightest pain any more. He leapt up and palmed his back and chest. They felt normal. No wounds, no scars. He grinned at the moon and decided to pay the man who had hurt him so badly a little visit. He stuck a knife in his waistbelt and went to town.  
  
The man was sleeping peacefully. His wife was sleeping besides him. He did not hear someone silently open the door. He did not hear the careful footsteps of whoever had entered his domain. He did not hear someone enter his room.  
  
Suddenly he felt someone place a hand on his mouth. He wanted to scream, but he felt something sharp was been pushed against his throat. He opened his eyes and could vaguely see a sharp face surrounded by soft white hair, with a long scar across the cheek. "No sound, no moves or my knife will instantly kill you."a cruel voice hissed. The man was absolutely shocked. Bent over him was Touzokuou, the boy he thought to be dead. He looked at the back of the thief and saw there was no sign of any wounds any more. "Listen."Touzokuou whispered. "The first thing you are going to do as soon as I've left is packing your bags. I advise you to leave town. If we run into each other again I will not be so merciful and my knife will be a lot sharper. Scram!" To give his words more power he pushed the knife against the throat of the man. A little bit of blood began to trickle down the throat of his victim. He retreated the knife and stuck it firmly into the wooden table to show how sharp it was already. He then pulled it out of the wood again to demonstrate his own strength and silently leapt out of the window.  
  
Immediately the man lit a lamp and woke his wife and children. They frantically began packing and left an hour later, never even looking back at their house. Touzokuou had watched them from up a tree. As soon as they had left he entered the house again, stuffed whatever valuable in a bag and retreated back to his cave where he soon fell asleep.  
  
Four years later Touzokuou had matured. His chest had grown even thicker and his arms and legs had become more muscular. His voice had grown harsher, though not as harsh as Yami Bakura's. He still lived in his cave and still enjoyed scaring people and stealing their goods.  
  
One night he broke into the house of a very rich man. The man had a pretty daughter. Touzokuou did not show up in town very often, of course, and did not know that. He only knew the man was rich. Touzokuou had become addicted to the sight of the sun's light reflecting in golden artifacts. He wanted more gold so he could play with it and let it sparkle in the light of the sun. He sneaked past the walls of the house and found the entrance door. He opened it slowly so it would not creack and went inside. His eyes had adapted to the darkness like the eyes of a cat. He saw a few golden things he liked and put them into his sack.  
  
Suddenly he heard something behind him and saw a faint orange glow. He spun around and saw the daughter of the man staring at him, a little lamp in her left hand. Touzokuou pulled his knife, but when he saw the face of the girl he froze. The girl was scared, too scared to even run away. She had a look in her eyes that was familiar to Touzokuou. It was the look his mother had had in her eyes at the moment when she was raped by the soldiers of the Pharaoh, who was now dead. Touzokuou emitted a groan and brought his hand to his forehead. The face of the girl turned into the face of his mother. Touzokuou's purple eyes grew big. He dropped the bag and ran away with a desperate and frustrated scream.  
  
The father of the girl woke up. He saw his daughter stand in the hallway with a lamp in her hand. In front of her feet was a bag. His daughter turned her face at him. "Touzokuou Bakura-Sama was here, dad."she said. "But as soon as he saw me he ran away. It was like he got scared."  
  
Touzokuou ran straight to his cave and sat down. He covered his face with his hands. He thought of his mother. She would never have wanted her only child to become a thief and a murderer. It was like Moonlight tried to fight his way back into his soul. But the darkness was stronger.  
  
Word had reached the Pharaoh about a devil terrorising a small town about fifteen miles away from the palace. King Yami was troubled. He could not allow that man they were talking about to let the inhabitants of that town life in a state of constant fear. He sent a small group of guards out to take the so called devil into custody.  
  
Touzokuou Bakura-Sama was asleep inside his cave when he suddenly heard hooves of horses outside. He immediately woke up and grabbed his knife. "Touzokuou Bakura-Sama!"a male voice shouted. "We know you're in there! Come out!" Touzokuou poked his head around the corner. He saw four soldiers, all smaller than him.  
  
The soldiers were shocked when they saw the face of the man they were supposed to capture. The hair was white and sparkling in the sunlight. The right cheek was scarred. The purple eyes were bitter. Touzokuou arrongantly stepped out of the cave and placed his hands in his sides. "What do you want?"he asked. The soldiers descended their horses and pulled their swords. Touzokuou instinctively lay his hand on his dagger. "We have been ordered by the Pharaoh to take you into custody and bring you to the palace."the captain said. "We advise you to do as you are told. Resistance is futile." They were surprised when Touzokuou began to laugh. "Come and get me!"he said, gesturing for them to come closer.  
  
The four men attacked all at once. Touzokuou pulled his dagger and ran forward with a loud "kiai" (scream). He punched one soldier in the stomach and made him drop the sword. A second soldier received a firm blow on the chin and blacked out. The third soldier lost his sword too, but the captain managed to send Touzokuou's dagger flying. Touzokuou decided he should go on with his bare fists and flew at the throat of the captain.  
  
The inhabitants of the town were standing on a hilltop and witnessed the fight. They saw one of the soldiers pass out and saw the captain making Touzokuou lose his knife.  
  
Touzokuou grabbed the throat of the captain and began to strangle him. But there were two loyal guards standing behind him. The captain passed out. Touokuou wanted to kill him, but one of the soldiers lashed out with the blunt end of his sword. He hit the King of Thieves in the neck. Touzokuou opened his mouth and wanted to scream, but the only sound coming was a soft moan. His eyes were bulging. He slowly fell back. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.  
  
The people on the hilltop watched him fall and cheered. The devil was beaten. So they thought. They went to Touzokuou's cave to retrieve their belongings.  
  
Much later....  
  
Touzokuou was confused. The memories about the last day were vague. He remembered being forced to run behind a horse with chains aroudn his ankles and wrists. He had collapsed after a while, but when he woke up the guards were gone and he had felt much better again. Some stranger had showed up and broken the chains. Then he remembered being inside a piramide and fighting the Pharaoh and his priests. Touzokuou had lost the duel, because the Pharaoh had summoned the God-creature Obelisk the Tormentor (I believe he had summoned Exodia in the Manga, seems way more logical to me) and had caused Touzokuou to run away.  
  
The next memory was even more confusing. All Touzokuou could remember was the sight of the Pharaoh hanging on a cliff, begging for help. And Touzokuou's hand prying the fingers of the Pharaoh off and grabbing the Millennium Puzzle. The Pharaoh had fallen. He could not have survived that fall.  
  
Touzokuou Bakura-Sama looked at the golden pendant hanging down his chest. The Millennium Ring. He knew how to use it's magic. He looked up at the sky. His eyes narrowed. His lips parted in a mean grin. Why shouldn't he pay his old masters a little visit? He was sure they would be delighted to see him again. He mounted his horse and went to the town, followed by an army of mummies he had resurrected.  
  
He ordered the mummies to wait outside and only show up at his signal. He walked through the abandoned streets of the town. At was in the middle of the night. "Hey!"he suddenly screamed. "I'm bahack! Did you miss me?" His Ring began to glow a bright light and woke the people up. They came out of their houses and were shocked when they saw the white-haired devil standing on the streets. Touzokuou gave a strange, high shriek. The next moment burning arrows rained down upon the town. The mummies lit the arrows and kept shooting. Soon the whole place was on fire. The inhabitants ran around frantically, trying to extinguish the fire with sand and water. Touzokuou watched them, a smile of pure, evil delight on his face. He turned his back at them and went to the house of the people who used to won him. They were standing outside. They lived outside of the village, and had not seen Touzokuou yet. They did not know he was there, not until he was standing right in front of them.  
  
He made a little bow with his head. "Hello, honoured master and misstress. May I lick your feet?"he chuckled. He showed a outhful of white teeth and activated the Millennium Ring. "The Shadow Realm is where you belong."he coldly said. "I am the only one able to save you from it. But that will never happen. HAHAHA!" His former owners began to slowly disappear. They screamed in fear, while Touzokuou laughed insanely.  
  
Suddenly an arrow hit him in the shoulder. Touzokuou had gotten used to pain and only groaned a bit. He grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of his shoulder. He spun around and saw it was the son of the people he had just sent to the Shadow Realm. The son grabbed another arrow and armed his bow.  
  
Touzokuou wanted to activate his Ring, but suddenly stopped. He was thinking rapidly. _"I need time for collecting all seven Millennium Items. Maybe more than a lifetime. The power of darkness may heal my wounds, but I do grow older. The Ring has got two soul rooms. The priests said the Pharaoh would come_ _back after 5 millennia... The Ring having two soul rooms must have a meaning."_he thought. _"I need more time. And there is only one way I can get it."  
_  
Touzokuou spread his arms. The son released the arrow. It hit Touzokuou right in the heart. Touzokuou gasped, and fell onto his back, a crazy grin on his face. His eyes glazed over. The Ring gave a brilliant flash of light. When the light died out the King of Thieves was dead.

* * *

Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez, this chapter is LONG!  
  
I had to outline the part about Yami beating Touzokuou. I saw that in the Manga and... uh... I can't read Japanese, so I had to summarize it to avoide mistakes.  
  
To Mikazui: Yes, Yu-Gi-Oh! may be outlawed. You know, the Dutch adults hate any kind of violent programs meant for children, especially Animes. The only Animes they do not hate are Superpig, Hamtaro and Cardcaptor Sakura. They absolutely hate Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT (are banned), Beyblade (has been banned for a while), Yu-Gi-Oh! (has been banned for a while too and perhaps will be again), Digimon (is banned), Pokémon, Medabots (is banned) and Gundam Wing (is banned). So CHILDISH! And things like Samurai X have never even reached this small country. Too bad...  
  
Ryou-Ran: Aw, look at that...  
  
Ryou: (is asleep with his cheek in Hikari Lunar's furr)  
  
Touzokuou: Disgusting.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ecxellent!  
  
Ryou-Ran:?  
  
Yami Bakura: As long as they're asleep Hikari Lunar can't go after me.  
  
Ryou-Ran: Ssssh... we should not talk too much or they'll wake up. Please review (covers Ryou and Hikari Lunar with a blanket) 


	4. Bakura Ryou

-Blush- Thanks for all the reviews and Murai, thanks for taking Bakura away. He began to get annoying. You can see I've used Ryou's name written in the Japanese order for this chapter. Uh... O-oh...  
  
Yami Bakura: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! (is once again been chased around the room by Hikari Lunar)  
  
Ryou: (continues sleeping, thumb in his mouth, looking soooooooooooo sweet) zzz...  
  
Touzokuou: (is dead) Wooooooooh! I'm dead!  
  
Yami Bakura: So am I. HELP ME! (pant, cough, gasp)  
  
Pharaoh: Hikari Lunar, I, King Yami, allow you to take a firm bite from the behind of that culprit. (wants to arrogantly leave the house, but falls into Marik's hole) AAAaaah!  
  
Ryou-Ran: Oops... we forgot to close it again...  
  
Ryou: (is been stepped on) AAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Yami Bakura: (leaps right through the Ryou-proof, but not Yami Bakura-proof ceiling)  
  
Touzokuou: (is trying to put a big golden watch in his pocket)  
  
Ryou-Ran: Oh, no you don't! (hits him with sledge)  
  
Touzokuou: Ow... that... hurt! XX  
  
Ryou: (peers into the hole) Pharaoooooooooooooooooh! Can you heeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaarr meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!  
  
Hole: -eeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?  
  
Yami Bakura: AARGH! The Spirit of the Hole! (sends hole to the Shadow Realm)  
  
Ryou: --"That's what we call "echo", Yami.  
  
Ryou-Ran: Ehm, guys? The Pharaoh was still in there.  
  
Ryou: (nods)  
  
Yami Bakura: (looks at Ryou-Ran with a "What's the big deal?"expression on his face)  
  
Ryou: Ha ha ha! The Spirit of the Millennium Hole! Ha ha ha! (gets a little red)  
  
Yami Bakura & Ryou-Ran: --"  
  
Yami Bakura: (sends tree to the Shadow Realm)  
  
Ryou: Why did you do that, Yami?  
  
Yami Bakura: I just felt like doing that. (big smile)  
  
Ryou & Ryou-Ran: --"  
  
Ryou-Ran: I'm going to start the fic and you are going to find a way to get that hole back and the Pharaoh out of it. Ryou, you do the disclaimer.  
  
Ryou: Ryou-Ran does not own me.  
  
Ryou-Ran: OO I did not mean your disclaimer, I meant the disclaimer for the fic!  
  
Ryou: Ooooh. == Okay. Ryou-Ran does not own Yug-Gi-Oh!  
  
Ryou-Ran: Right, here we go.  
  
Bakura Ryou  
  
"So, Yadonushi, do you enjoy my little show?"Yami Bakura asked. He heard a gurgling sound behind him and saw Ryou had thrown up. "Eh, bah!"Yami Bakura uttered, a look of pure disgust on his face. "Why don't you puke in your own soul room?" Ryou looked at him weakly and bent over again. Spasms went through his frail body. "You should not eat that much, Bakura."Yami Bakura said. "Now I can clean up the mess again." He snapped his fingers. Ryou's vomit vanished. Ryou coughed and grabbed the rock more tightly. He looked absolutely horrible; pale and sweaty. His hair was sticky on his forehead. Yami Bakura walked over to him and lay a hand on Ryou's forehead. "Fever?"he said. "Aw, too bad. Well, don't worry, we've had most of it." He gave a firm blow into the soul mirror. "Watch."  
  
Touzokuou woke up from what had seemed like an endless slumber. He opened his eyes and wanted to look if the arrow was still stuck inside his chest... but he did not see his own chest. He saw a strange chest he did not know. A thin chest. He looked at his arms and saw they were white and thin. Not brown and muscular as they had been when he was still alive. He felt something tickle against his back (a bony back) and realized it was his hair. It had grown much longer than it used to be. He became alarmed. He looked around and found something that looked like a pool of water. He bent over and looked at his own reflection.  
  
A gasp escaped his mouth. He saw a pale boy, with white hair. The hair stuck up like the wings of a bat. The eyes were narrow and brown, almost red. His eyelashes were long and dark. They brushed over his cheeks when he closed his eyes. When he opened his mouth he saw normal teeth, but when he grinned they grew out to fangs. He stared at his reflection for a while and decided he kind of liked what he saw. _"After all,"_he thought, _"a modern human being must be in for changes."_ He began to chuckle, but shut up immediately and slapped a hand in front of his mouth. His voice sounded quite a lot like it had used to sound... but it sounded lower and harsher. Much harsher.  
  
Touzokuou suddenly realized where he was. He was inside one of the soul rooms of the Millennium Ring. He saw a big gate that turned out to be leading to a small corridor. He saw a small door on the other side. He opened it, but there was no other soul inside. He saw three walls made out of rocks... and one wall that looked like a window... and in that window he could see a baby, a little boy with white hair. The sight of that child struck Touzokuou like lightning. "Bakura!"he grumbled. "Ryou Bakura!"  
  
In Japan a man was nervously pacing around in front of a closed door. His wife was behind that door, giving birth to two children. The nurse stuck her head around the door. "The first baby has arrived, Mr Bakura."she said. "It's a little girl!" The man raised his head. He had a blue ponytail and a tanned skin. A smile spread across his face. "A girl! Amane!"he said. He wanted to rush inside, but the nurse was just able to stop him. "I'm very sorry, but you must wait until the second child is born too."she said with a smile. Mr Bakura stepped back, nervously biting his nails.  
  
A few minutes later he could hear two children cry. The nurse came out too, but this time she had a worried look on her face. "The second child is born."she said. "It's a boy... but your wife... she isn't doing well..." Mr Bakura's jaw fell. He pushed her aside and rushed in. He saw one nurse holding a little baby-girl in her arms, and his wife holding the boy. His hair was pure white. Mrs Bakura looked at her husband. "Hi, honey."she said. Mr Bakura knelt down besides her. His lower lip trembled. He grabbed her hand. "We did not think of a name for a boy yet, remember?"Mrs Bakura said. Her voice became weak. She stroked the boy over the head. He did not cry, only made a few sounds. Mr Bakura nodded. Tears appeared in his green eyes. "We should call him..."Mrs Bakura began, but she winced and squeezed Mr Bakura's hand. She opened her eyes again and looked at him. "... Ryou..." Her voice trailed off. Her eyes glazed over and then closed. At that exact moment little Ryou began to cry.  
  
Mr Bakura took the babies home and raised them on his own. He did not blame Ryou for the death of his wife. In stead, he tried anything to make sure of Ryou not feeling guilty about the death of his mother. Ryou and Amane became fine children. They would do anything together. Of course they were sometimes fighting, but they never stayed angry with each other. Ryou adored his sister with her blue hair and green eyes. Amane loved her white- haired brother. They both were strong and healthy kids. They played outside a lot and went to the same class. When Amane was been bullied Ryou would come to protect her, but when Ryou was been bullied Amane would save him. They were absolutely inseperable. Mr Bakura loved them very much and liked watching them play together and with other children.  
  
Touzokuou had been waiting. He had been inside the empty soul room for years, looking at the window that showed Ryou. Every year he could feel a little bit of strength flow into himself. One day he felt strong enough to find a way to reach that boy Ryou. He would need a host body if he wanted to gather the seven Millennium Items. And Ryou was his reincarnation, so they were bound to live together in a symbiose.  
  
Ryou and Amane were now ten years old. Their father was on a dig in Egypt and had left them with some friends. When he came back he had presents for the two children. He gave Amane a precious necklace. Amane leaped up, kissed her father on the cheek and went to get Ryou, who was cleaning up in the kitchen. "Ryou! Look at what Daddy gave me!"she yelled. She proudly showed the necklace to her twin-brother. "Wow!"Ryou said, "Put it around your neck! I want to see how it looks on you!" Amane looked at herself in the mirror. Ryou went to stand behind her and made a long nose. "Aw, Ryou, you are being childish!"Amane giggled, but she stuck two fingers in her ears and imitated an elephant. Soon the two children were weak of laughter. Mr Bakura heard them laugh and came in. Ryou was just pushing a finger against his nose so he looked like a pig. When he heard his father he spun around, forgetting to retreat his hand. He turned red and quickly folded his hands behind his back. "I've got something for you, Ryou."Mr Bakura said. He opened a little sack and brought out a jewel. It was a golden pendant shaped like a ring. It had five smaller pendants hanging from the sides. Within the ring was a piramid with an eye at the center. The Millennium Ring.  
  
Mr Bakura gave it to his son. "It is called the Millennium Ring."he said. "It is an amulet that is said to help the owner when playing Duelmonsters." Ryou stared at the Ring. He grabbed the cord it was attached to and hung it around his neck.  
  
Touzokuou had watched the process and smiled. His plan had worked out well. But he was weak and had to gather more strength before he could even try to take control of Ryou's body. He lay his head on a pillow of darkness and fell asleep.  
  
Something strange was happening to Ryou. He became paler and paler, and he grew skinny. His once muscular arms had become thin. His eyes had become enormous. He was often sick. Amane was worried. One day they walked to school together. Ryou was quiet. He did not speak. Tiny drops of sweat were visible on his forehead. "Ryou, are you okay?"Amane asked. Little Ryou managed a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."he lied. Amane monitored him. She did not believe him. When they were in class Ryou was very absentminded and did not pay any attention to whatever the teacher told them. Suddenly he felt Amane give him a soft jab in the arm. "Ryou Bakura, will you come over to the blackboard and write the answer of the question I just asked down?"the teacher asked. Ryou panicked. He hadn't heard the question. He knew what would happen if he told the teacher about that; he would have to stay in detention. He stood, slowly walked over to the teacher who handed him a piece of chalk. Ryou looked up at the board, the chalk in his hands. He did not know what to write down.  
  
Suddenly he felt a pang in the chest. He dropped the chalk, bent over and fell face-first to the floor. Amane was immediately at his side. She turned her brother to his back. Ryou was unconscious. His face had an eerie, almost grey color. Amane shook him. "Ryou!"she cried. "Wake up, Ryou!"  
  
Ryou heard voices. Voices he did not know. Voices of men and women. He opened his eyes, but closed them again because the light was too bright. "He's coming around."a familiar voice said. A man's voice. The voice of his father. "Dad..."Ryou groaned. "Ow... my head hurts..." A few tears ran down his cheeks. He felt two strong hands grabbing him and pulling him onto someone's lap. His eyes had gotten used to the light. He saw his father was holding him. "What happened, Daddy?"Ryou asked. Mr Bakura hugged him. "You fainted in class."he said. "I don't know why."  
  
But Amane was having suspicions. She was only ten years old, but not stupid. She had noticed Ryou started getting sick after he had gotten The Millennium Ring from their father.  
  
Touzokuou looked at her. That girl could become dangerous. He should do something about that.  
  
Two years later. Amane and Ryou were now twelve years old. Ryou had grown taller, but had remained skinny and pale. His white locks brushed over his shoulders. Amane had become a pretty girl, not beautiful, but pretty. But she was not doing well. She had become sick, very sick. She grew weaker and weaker. Doctors could not find out why.  
  
Ryou had had more attacks in which he would suffer severe pains in his head or chest. One day Amane had found him laying on the floor, crying out and pressing his hands against his temples. The next say she was too sick to go to school. Ryou went to school alone. When he came home Amane had been brought to the hospital. Ryou took the bus to the hospital and found his father at Amane's bedside. Amane looked so pale... even paler than her brother. The doctors confirmed that she was dying. She would live for perhaps a few days. Ryou collapsed. He burried his face in the chest of his father and cried.  
  
A few more days later Amane had deteriorated badly. The doctors had asked her if she wanted to die in the hospital, or if she wanted to die at home. Amane told her she would prefer to die at home, inside the room she shared with Ryou. She was barely breathing. Her eyes were half closed. Ryou was at her side and held her hand. Mr Bakura was sitting behind him.  
  
Ryou sobbed almost inaudibly. He knew Amane would not want to see him cry because of her, but he just could not stop himself. Suddenly Amane turned her face at him. "Ryou?"she asked. Ryou nodded. "Ryou, don't forget I love you."Amane softly said. She sqeezed Ryou's hand weakly. Ryou pressed her hand against his lips. "I won't."he said. Amane looked at her father. "I love you too, Dad."she said. Mr Bakura could not speak. He had lost his wife and now he would lose his daughter too. Amane closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. Her hand numbed. Ryou's fingers lost their grip on Amane's hand. Panick clutched at his throat. He threw his head in his neck and screamed.  
  
Touzokuou was content. He had gotten rid of Amane. He knew part of Ryou had died with her. Ryou had become a little weaker and Touzokuou had become a little stronger. Soon he would be able to take control of Ryou's body whenever he wanted to.  
  
Four years later Ryou was a sixteen year old young man. He was shy and polite. He was still very pale, skinny and fysically weak. His hair hung between his shoulderblades and formed a white cloud around his head. He had grown quite tall, to Japanese standards. He was still wearing the Millennium Ring underneath his clothes.  
  
To his friends Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardner he seemed lighthearted, but he was absolutely the opposite. He always had a slight smile on his face, but that smile hid a deep loneliness and sorrow. He now knew where the strange pains were coming from and to whome the strange voice he sometimes heard belonged. The Millennium Ring. There was somebody inside that thing. Ryou did not know who, or how that person could live in there. He saw one of the pointers of the Ring pointed at a strange puzzle Yugi was wearing.  
  
Touzokuou grinded his teeth. He had recognised the Millennium Puzzle. And the little boy wearing it looked incredibly much like the Pharaoh. Touzokuou was confused. What if the Puzzle had two soul rooms too? What if the spirit of Yami, the Pharaoh he had killed lived inside that Puzzle? He decided he should get his hands on that Puzzle as soon as possible, before the Pharaoh would find out about him. The Spirit of the Ring would go after the Spirit of the Puzzle.  
  
He had thought out loud, appearantly, because Ryou clutched at his head and moaned.  
  
Ryou looked at Yami Bakura with an incredulous look in his big brown eyes. "You killed Amane?"he breathed. Yami Bakura gave himself a firm punch in the chest. "Yep! I needed her out of my way."he said. "She could cause me trouble." Ryou looked at his knees. His eyes had started to burn again. Yami Bakura walked around him like a proud peacock. "Well, Omote, this wasn't the end yet. Ready to get some more?"he asked. Ryou tried to get up, but he was still stuck to the rock. His wrists were stuck too. He threw his head and upper body around in a desperate attempt to break free. "No! No More! I can't stand it!"he screamed. "Please, no more!"  
  
Ah, poor Ryou... the more he suffers, the more fun.  
  
Ryou: It's not fair. Why should _I_ suffer?  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey, I suffered too! And Touzokuou Bakura-Sama still does!  
  
Touzokuou: XX  
  
Ryou-Ran: I especially feel sorry for Bakura. Murai-Sakura took him away. What is she going to do to the poor guy?  
  
Whew, this chapter is a little different from the previous ones, I hope you don't find it boring. Please review! 


	5. Yami Bakura

Zenk you for ze reviewz. (that's "Thank you for the reviews" with a very Dutch accent) Geez, Ryou is been popular. Everybody hugs and kisses him... Aren't you happy, Ryou?  
  
Ryou: OO" (stares at a big wolf licking his nose)  
  
Ryou-Ran: Uh... Hikari Lunar? NO! You can't eat Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Help... tell her I taste absolutely horrible... (almost blacks out)  
  
Ryou-Ran: Wait, I've got an idea. (writes something on a sheet of paper, attaches paper to Ryou's forehead)  
  
Wolf: (begins to whimper, runs away)  
  
Ryou: What did you write down on that paper? (removes paper and reads it)  
  
Paper: "TOXIC!"  
  
Ryou: --"  
  
Ryou-Ran: Good, huh? (big smile)  
  
Ryou: Very.  
  
Yami Bakura: Aaargh...  
  
Ryou-Ran: You okay, Yami?  
  
Yami Bakura: She threw me through a wall... ow...  
  
Ryou-Ran: Huh? I mean: I thought I had installed a make-sure-Yami-does-not- run-into-walls-any-more-because-he-always-forgets-only-Shaadi-can-do-that- trick-wall.  
  
Ryou: Yes, but that only goes for Yami Yugi and not for my Yami.  
  
Ryou-Ran: Oh. We should perhaps do something about that.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes. Send Hikari Lunar to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Ryou-Ran: NO!  
  
Yami Bakura: But then you don't have install such a wall! Hey, that rimed. (sings) I wanna install... a Yami-proof wall...  
  
Ryou & Ryou-Ran: --"  
  
Yugi: (walks in) Wow, it's kind of cosy in here.  
  
Yami Bakura: (Elvis-style) I wanna install, yeah, baby, a Yami-proof wall, oh yeah! (swings his hips around and points one finger at the sky)  
  
Yugi: OO"  
  
Yami Bakura: BOOM BABY!  
  
Touzokuou: (wakes up) Ungh... what in Ra's name is going on here?  
  
Ryou-Ran: Yami Bakura wants to install a Yami-proof wall.  
  
Touzokuou: Hey, that rimed! We are gonna install a Yami-proof wall... lalala...  
  
Ryou: Let's install a Yami-proof wall...  
  
Ryou-Ran: No, Ryou. Not you too!  
  
Ryou: I'm sorry, Ryou-Ran! I'm a Bakura too!  
  
Ryou-Ran: (leans on Yugi's shoulder) Please save me, Yuge...  
  
Yugi: Let's start the fic and then we'll get over with it.  
  
Ryou-Ran: Yes, good idea. Touzokuou, you do the disclaimer.  
  
Touzokuou: Why don't we install a Yami-proof disclaim... heh?  
  
Yugi: --"I'll do it. Ahem: Ryou-Ran does not own any cards, no characters, no Millennium Items, no KaibaCorps-key... to make a long disclaimer a short one: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Ryou-Ran: No... I believe Konami does. Okay, Let's start.  
  
Yami Bakura  
  
Yami Bakura had patiently waited until Ryou had finished screaming. Ryou was totally exhausted and was too weak to even tilt his head. Yami Bakura grinned. "It's the power of the Shadow Realm. It sucks away all power out of the souls of the mortals and the other Yamis. Only I am able to stand this."he said. Ryou blinked a few times and saw everything became foggy. His Yami had become a white spott. The spott moved closer. He felt a hand grab his wrists. He felt new energy enter his body. He was surprised when he noticed Yami Bakura was pumping energy into his body. He lifted his head up and could clearly see the face of his Yami. It displaced a grimace. Giving Ryou energy seemed to hurt him, or at least cause discomfort. "Why?"Ryou softly asked. Yami Bakura released him. "I want you to see the entire show. I can't have you blacking out while I'm still busy."he said, his voice sounding pained. He shook his own hand a bit and sighed. He walked over to the window again, rendering Ryou thinking he would rather have passed out. "This is the last part, Omote."Yami Bakura said. He lay a flat hand on the window. When he removed it the image of Ryou sitting on his knees on the floor had vanished, but was replaced by an image of Yami Bakura sitting in his soul room.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at the boy wearing the Puzzle. The Millennium Ring had felt the energy of the Puzzle and had warned him. Ryou had seen one of the pointers pointing at it, but did not seem to understand what that meant.  
  
Yami Bakura cupped his chin in his hands. He wanted that Puzzle. But he knew that in order to get it he would have to beat the owner. He had done that in the past. He had won the Ring that way. He played with the Ring and listened at the five pointers jingle.  
  
Suddenly an idea struck him like a meteorite falling from the sky. The Duelist Kingdom! Ryou had heard from Yugi that he planned to go there with Joey, Téa and Tristan. There Yami Bakura could challenge Yugi and win the Puzzle. Yami Bakura was very proud and spent the next few hours congratulating himself with that idea. Then he began planting an idea in Ryou's mind.  
  
Ryou thought it would be fun if he could follow Yugi and the rest to the Duelist Kingdom and watch Yugi and Joey play. He boarded the same ship as the gang.  
  
A few days later Yami Bakura had disguised himself as Ryou and had surprised the gang by suddenly showing up. He asked them about their favorite cards and Ryou surprised everyone by telling them his favorite card was Change of Heart. Then he challenged Yugi for a duel, just for fun. Yugi agreed, but suddenly Yami Bakura popped out of the Ring and sent everybody to the Shadow Realm. When he reached for the Puzzle another Yami suddenly appeared. Yami Bakura was horrified. He recognised the purple eyes, the spiked hair and the small built. It was King Yami, the Pharaoh Yami Bakura had murdered more than five-thousand years ago. Yami Bakura was now sure he had to win and get that Puzzle. He was nevertheless glad when he noticed the Pharaoh did not recognise him. So he began the duel, but thanks to his own Hikari he lost.  
  
Yami Bakura was unconscious. He lay flat on his back on the floor of his soul room. The attack from the little Yugi had made him lose much of his power.  
  
Yami Bakura fluttered his eyelids and sat up. He wanted that Puzzle. But perhaps he should go after another Millennium Item first. The Millennium Eye of Pegasus. Yami Bakura knew the Eye did not host another Yami. As far as he knew only the Puzzle did and Shaadi, who owned the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scales was no Yami. But Yami Bakura was still weak and needed Ryou's power to gain more strength. It was in the middle of the night and Ryou was asleep. Yami Bakura went to Ryou's soul room and found the soul of his Hikari sleeping, just like the real Ryou. He grabbed the wrists of the soul and lifted him up from the floor. He activated his Ring and felt Ryou's energy flow into his own body. When he had gathered enough energy he let go of the soul, who was now unconscious.  
  
The following morning the gang would have much of troubles waking Ryou and Ryou would be weak for the rest of the day.  
  
Yami and Yugi beat Pegasus. Yami Bakura had attempted to exchange Ryou's body for the soulless body of Mokuba Kaiba, but Tristan had slapped him in the neck, so both Ryou and Yami Bakura blacked out. He had removed the Ring from Ryou's neck and had thrown it into the woods, but Yami Bakura was full of power, and as soon as he had come around, he had transported the Ring back to Ryou. Then he went to pay Pegasus a visit and had very much annoyed the older man. Pegasus had tried to use the power of his Eye on him, but Yami Bakura had activated the Ring. A red beam of energy coming from the Eye collided with a blue beam of power coming from the Ring. The blue beam was stronger. It slammed Pegasus into the wall and Yami Bakura only had to pull the Eye out of Pegasus' head and replace it by the fake eye Ryou had gotten from Yugi. Yami Bakura looked at the red blood running down Pegasus' cheek. The Eye and Yami Bakura's hand were convered with it as well. Yami Bakura licked the blood from his hand and the Eye.  
  
As soon as they were back at Ryou's Ryou became sick and spent most of the time hanging with his head above the toilet. Yami Bakura had forgotten humans get sick when they swallow too much blood. He watched Ryou from his soul room. He played with the Eye and the Ring. Two in the pocket, five more to go.  
  
Weeks later Ryou was calmly walking down the street when Téa ran past him at top speed. "Hey, Téa, why such a hurry?"Ryou happily shouted after her. (quotes are roughly translated from Dutch into English, so they might not be similair to the things characters say in the American and Japanese series) Téa stopped running. "Oh, Bakura!"she panted. "Someone stole the Millennium Puzzle!" Ryou was shocked. "No! Where is Yugi?"he asked. Téa pointed at a place behind Ryou. "In that alley."she said. "We are trying to catch him together!" "Then don't let me waste your time! Go on, then I'll get help!"Ryou said. Téa ran away. Yami Bakura came out and went after the Puzzle, using his Ring. When he found Yugi the Puzzle had been broken. He allowed Ryou to come out and knock Bandit Keith out. Ryou gathered the pieces of the Puzzle, but Yami Bakura had one piece still in his hand. Without Yugi and Ryou noticing he placed part of his soul into the piece.  
  
After that Yami Bakura went back into his soul room while Ryou walked back to school. Yami Bakura lay down on the floor and fell asleep, content about himself.  
  
Ryou was on the floor in his room. He cringed and clutched at his thin chest. "Listen, Yadonushi!"a voice sounded inside his head. "You are going to the center of Domino City. You've heard of that tournament Kaiba has organised, haven't you?" Ryou groaned and nodded. "I can feel there all the Millennium Items are going to be there, in Battle City, the Puzzle too. I want that Puzzle."Yami Bakura whispered. Ryou rolled over to his back and cried out. "Shut up! SHUT UP!"Yami Bakura bellowed. "Do you want anybody to hear you?" Ryou clenched his jaw and managed to become silent. "Aaaoooh, why?"he moaned. "Because I want all the Millennium Items and become the greatest being on earth!"Yami Bakura snarled. "That's why!" Ryou cramped his eyes shut. "Yugi... will... stop... you! Why... don't... you... give... up?"he cried. Yami Bakura's eyes radiated an ice-cold blue light. "Don't ever use that name in my presence!"he hissed. He emanated waves of pure evilness. Ryou screamed out and bent his body in all kinds of impossible postures. "I want the Items and become the master of this world! Everybody will fall to their knees before Touzokuou Bakura-Sama; Yami Bakura!"Yami Bakura yelled. He laughed loudly.  
  
So Ryou went to Battle City and met Joey, Téa, Tristan and Grandpa Muto there. Before they ran into him Yami Bakura had felt the dark energy of a Millennium Item, the Millennium Rod. He followed his Ring and took the risk of Ryou being crushed by Marik's motorcycle. Marik and Yami Bakura exchanged a few insults so here and there, boasted about their powers and walked to a lonely pier. "So."Marik said. "Are you willing to help me?" Yami Bakura said nothing. His hand went into his jacket pocket and came out with a knife. He stared at Marik, licked the knife and then plunged it in his arm, laughing out loud.  
  
Much later Yami Bakura was once again lying flat on his back in his soul room. Worthless Bakura! He had allowed his host to come out, hoping Yami would not attack with Slifer the Sky Dragon. He had looked down at Ryou, who was totally desoriented and and begging for help. But Marik had made him unsure. "What if he does not want to lose the tournament?"he had asked, and then grinned evilly. Yami Bakura had growled and looked down at Ryou. "Please, help me!"Ryou had cried. "I really don't feel well! I've got to lie down somewhere quickly! Help!" Yami Bakura showed his teeth in an unpleasant grin. "Marik, I've got to help him."he had said. "I need Bakura. He has got the Millennium Ring, and my soul. I have to protect him." He had activated the Ring and had returned to Ryou's body, while Marik screamed in shock and frustration. "I'm back, Yugi!"the evil Yami had yelled and had then spread his arms, so Yami could attack.  
  
Yami Bakura rubbed his head. It was just like in old Egypt... Then he had spread his arms too, to sacrifice himself to get more time. But then an arrow had hit him in the chest and killed him. Now he had been attacked by an Egyptian God-card, that had blown him off his socks, out of Ryou's body and that had launched the Ring too. The Yami was puzzled. His Ring was not around Ryou's neck, he could see that. The corridor that usually led to Ryou's soul room now led to a grey wall. He could feel a dark power that stopped him from leaving the Ring and taking a closer look. The power of the Millennium Rod.  
  
Suddenly he felt the energy of more Millennium Items. He tried to take a look, but he did not see anything. The power was close, really close. It was like the source of it was standing in front of Ryou's bed. Yami Bakura searched his memory for the powers he felt and discovered the Millennium Items were the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scales. That meant Shaadi was present on that... how did Ryou call that thing? Air ship? Yami Bakura would usually search Ryou's memory for if he saw something he did not understand, but now he could not reach the mind of the boy.  
  
Yami Bakura did not feel helpless, or something. Fate was on his side. He knew the Ring would eventually return to Ryou. It did not matter how, it would just happen. And at that exact moment he felt the energy of another spirit, a third Yami. And then he knew he would soon be returned to Ryou's body and that he could come back in action again.  
  
He was right. Téa left the room and came back later with the Millennium Ring in her hands. Yami Bakura had fallen asleep and did not know there was onather soul that had sneaked into his Ring. Téa lay the Ring down on Ryou's pillow, besides his head. The Ring began to glow. Ryou opened his eyes, but it weren't his own eyes. They were Yami Bakura's and the Yami was confused. What the heck was Marik doing inside his soul room? He wanted to kick the Egyptian man out at first, but Marik made an interesting proposal. If Yami Bakura could beat Yami Marik in a duel, Marik would give him the Millennium Rod. Yami Bakura did not hesitate a second, but immediately agreed. He attached his duel disc to his arm and went to Odion's room, where he could feel the energy of the strange Yami.  
  
Yami Marik seemed amused to see him. "Oh, you're that fool that is trying to gather the seven Millennium Items, aren't you?"he said. Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes. "That's right. And your better half is going to give me a hand."he said. Yami Marik appeared to find everything very amusing, and attacked Yami Bakura using the Millennium Rod. He was sure he had beaten the older Yami, but the next moment he was caught in a tower of golden flames that made him cry out. "I can't move! Stop it!"he cried. Yami Bakura had used the powers of his Millennium Ring and had proven he was not so weak at all. The two Yami's decided they should have a duel over the Millennium Items. The loser would go to the Shadow Realm.  
  
The duel didn't go very well. Yami Bakura and Marik were very bad at working together and spent lots of time shouting at each other and calling each other names. Yami Marik was having the best time of his life at the other side of the field. He almost lost it when Marik told Yami Bakura to be careful with their life points he almost lost it. "If you want that Rod you have to be more careful with our life points."Marik said. Yami Bakura exploded. **"What do you mean 'our life points', parasite? I'm the one dueling here!"**he barked. **"Even worse: Thanks to you I could not play the Winged Dragon of Ra!"** Marik was furious. **"And thanks to** **you we've lost so many points!"**he screamed. Yami Marik looked dreamy-eyed at the dark sky of the Shadow Realm. "Aw, how painfull."He said. "I feel so sorry to see two good friends fight with each other. Don't forget my Vengeful Bok (I absolutely don't know how to write the name of that card) is still active." Yami Bakura was distracted. "I know that card is still active. And if you want to return the Winged Dragon of Ra from the graveyard I should really do that."he meowed, showing Yami Marik an angry fist.  
  
But Yami Marik had played the Winged Dragon of Ra again and had used the special "direct strike" and the "point-for-point-exchange-gift" (the names of attacks in YGO have been translated into Dutch, the English names are different, I think) and had attacked Yami Bakura's life points directly. Marik had vanished, only the two Yamis were still on the field. Most of Yami Marik was attached to the Winged Dragon of Ra, but Yami Bakura was slowly dissolving into white smoke. "It's time for you to be swallowed by eternal darkness."Yami Marik said. Yami Bakura chuckled. "But don't you know I am that darkness?"he softly asked, with a grin on his face. Yami Marik chuckled too. "And what do you mean?"he asked. Yami Bakura raised his head. The shadows were consuming his face and chest. "Simple. I cannot be destroyed. You haven't gotten rid of me yet!"he answered, as the darkness ate the last bit of him. A harsh laugh sounded as the Ring began to fall and hit the ground with a chilling "cling".  
  
Yami Bakura had left part of himself inside the Puzzle before and decided to check the Puzzle out and study the power of the Pharaoh. But somehow the rest of him had come back too and had returned to the Ring, that had returned to Ryou. Who was now sitting on a rock in the soul room of his evil half.  
  
"See, Bakura? That's real pain. My family was killed, I have been killed, I try so hard to accomplish something, but every time it goes wrong. That hurts."the Yami said. Ryou groaned, rolled his head around and then let it fall onto his chest. Yami Bakura snapped his fingers. Ryou was no longer attached to the rock and fell off, face in the cold sand. Yami Bakura turned him to his back and saw the soul of the boy had lost consciousness. He picked him up and carried him through the corridor to Ryou's soul room. He gently lay him down on the floor. Ryou's bangs covered his forehead. His cheeks had an unhealthy, pink color.  
  
Yami Bakura brushed the white bangs away and pressed his lips against Ryou's forehead. "Oyasumi, Yadonushi."he said.  
  
This was the last chapter. Again a long one. I hope you liked it. Half way across I became hopelessly stuck and just decided to go on following the series.  
  
Oh, yeah, Bakura is in danger because Murai-Sakura forces him to watch Blues Clues. What's the big deal? Blues Clues has been dubbed. The dub- voice for Steve is Ryou's. The actor who provides the voices for Ryou and Yami Bakura is the same actor who dubs the voices of Steve from Blues Clues and Kai from Beyblade. That's freaky, but very funny as well. I can mention another fourty characters that guy did, but I'm not going to do that. Only in YGO he does more than six characters already.  
  
Ryou & Touzokuou & Yami Bakura: (lean on each other's shoulders and chorus) I wanna install a Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaami-proof waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!  
  
Ryou-Ran: (sticks two fingers in her ears)  
  
Yugi: (is trying to conduct them a bit)  
  
Moonlight: Hi! Oh... I am gonna install a Yami-proof wahaall!  
  
Ryou-Ran: No... too... many... Bakuras... Aargh! (grabs sledge, knocks every Bakura out)  
  
Touzokuou: XX  
  
Yami Bakura: XX  
  
Moonlight: XX  
  
Ryou: XX  
  
Ryou-Ran: OH NO! I HURT RYOU! (hugs unconscious Ryou) WILL YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME?!  
  
Yugi: --"  
  
Ryou-Ran: ;;  
  
Please review. I've got an idea for a third and a fourth story already. 


End file.
